


Roi Teaches His Friends About Fire Safety

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: Escape the Crack [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on iCarly, Fire, Gen, Roi's trying his best okay, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: It goes about as well as you think it does, my dudes.Based off this clip from iCarly:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWjRcgKeWuc
Series: Escape the Crack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429546
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Roi Teaches His Friends About Fire Safety

One afternoon, Roi called some of his friends and invited them over to his house. He’d recently bought a fire extinguisher, and he thought it might be a good idea to show some of them how it worked in case they didn’t have one. Most of the crew was busy that day, but luckily, Teala and Jc were able to make it.

“Hey, guys!” Roi said as he opened the door for them. “I thought Nikita was coming with you.”

“We asked her if she wanted to come,” Jc explained, “but she couldn’t make it. She’s going to an escape room with Joey and Matt.”

Roi was a bit shocked by the last part. “Nikita _willingly_ wanted to hang out with _Matt ?_ ”

“I know,” Teala replied. “Weird, right?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

Roi lead them into the kitchen, and invited them to have a snack if they wanted one. Teala pulled out a bottle of rose water from the fridge. Roi wasn’t crazy about rose water, but he kept a few bottles around in case Teala ever wanted some if she was over. Jc followed her example and grabbed a carrot and a can of whipped cream, which was something Roi kept around for Jc. Roi found himself keeping specific food and drinks around for a lot of his friends.

“What’s that, man?” Jc asked, pointing at the fire extinguisher on Roi’s table.

Oh, right! Roi had almost forgotten why he’d called them over.

“Well,” Roi explained, “I got a letter from the fire department saying I’ve ‘reached my maximum number of calls for the year,’” complete with air quotes. “So, I bought this.”

Jc cocked his head to the side. “The fire department has a maximum number of calls?”

“Apparently.”

“Huh.”

Jc sprayed some whipped cream on the carrot and took a bite. Honestly, Roi’s eaten weirder things than that. He never really minded Jc’s carrot-and-whipped-cream-eating habits.

“Yeah,” Roi added, getting back on the subject. “And I just fixed the nozzle to make it extra powerful. I’m gonna mount it up on the wall over there.” He pointed at a little metal hook next to the doorway leading to the living room.

Teala nodded. “Seems like a good place to mount it.”

“Thanks.” Roi picked up a screwdriver, put the finishing touches on the extinguisher and set the screwdriver back down. “Now, I need to show you guys how this works, just in case there’s a fire and I’m not around to help out.”

“Alright, man,” Jc said. “Go for it.”

Jc leaned against the island, while Teala sat on one of its stools. Roi moved over to the kitchen table and set the extinguisher on the surface. He then grabbed a paper cup from his pantry and placed it next to the fire extinguisher.

“You guys see this paper cup right here?” Roi asked, pointing at it.

“Yes sir,” Jc confirmed.

“We see the cup,” Teala added.

Roi continued. “Imagine I’m not here and that cup is on fire. You guys don’t just go…” He started jumping up and down, waving his arms around and raising his voice a few octaves. “ _Oh, no! There’s a fire and Roi’s not here to save us! Aaaaahhh! What do we do?! Nyeeeehhh!_ ” He stopped and returned to his normal voice. “Are you following?”

They both nodded.

“We’re following,” Teala said, but it sounded like she was trying not to laugh. “What do we do instead?”

Awesome! Roi was so glad they were all on the same page about fire safety!

 _This is going great!_ Roi thought happily.

Roi concluded his explanation, acting out what he was doing for good measure. “Well! Instead, you just pull this thingy… point the nozzle suchly… and _calmly_ squeeze the-”

As Roi squeezed the valve that was supposed to release a cooling lather, red hot flames started shooting out of the nozzle. The paper cup instantly caught fire.

Everyone in the kitchen started screaming. Why _wouldn’t_ they?! There was a freaking _fire!_

“ _Oh, my God!_ ” Roi yelled. “ _FIRE! THE CUP IS ON FIRE!!!_ ”

What the heck?! That wasn’t supposed to happen! How did Roi even manage to make a fire extinguisher flammable?!

 _THIS ISN’T GOING GREAT AT ALL!_ Roi’s brain screamed.

“What do we do?!” Roi screamed repeatedly. “What do we do?! What do we do?!”

Teala grabbed her rose water and thrusted the bottle in front of her, throwing the water in the direction of the fire. The flames were still active, but the water seemed to put them out a little bit. Meanwhile, Jc ran into the pantry, taking out a damp towel that Roi hadn't taken out of the washer yet. Jc rushed back into the kitchen, throwing the towel over the flames. In a few seconds, the fire was out.

“Oh,” Roi said, calming down a bit. “Well… uh…”

Jc crossed his arms, and Teala put her hands on her hips. They both gave him a look that said, “ _Really, Roi? Again? A-freaking-gain?_ ”

Roi’s face went red. “... And then you just put the extinguisher back in it’s wall bracket,” he told them, slowly doing just that.

It seemed his friends already knew a thing or two about fire safety… Good! That test went smoothly! All according to plan!

Yeah, it was a test. Heh. Let’s go with that...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... _THAT_ could've gone better, huh?


End file.
